vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Suujimatsu/Nayutan Seijin - Kinsei no Dance
金星のダンス　―　Dance of Venus translation checked ___________________________________ 金星のダンスで オーデオーナイ！ : Dance of Venus; all day, all night! おねがい　誰かスキマをうめて ぼくの心は　空洞さ 今夜も不時着　ホップ　ステップ　布団で ロンリーナイ : Someone, please! Fill in this void for me; for my heart is so empty! Tonight, too, making an emergency landing; with a hop, a step on the futon, it's another lonely night. 道程で　たまたま覗いた　望遠鏡 となりの星では　ゴールデンタイム 誰もが夜通し　ダンス　ダンス　ダンスな パーリーナイ : On the way, by chance; I peeked through a telescope-- on the planet next door, it's a golden time. Everyone, all night-- dance, dance, it's a dancing party night. あー　ぼくはもう夢中さ なんて　すばらしい世界だ きっと　今なら軽率に 恋すらはじまりそう : Ah, I'm already entranced-- what a wonderful world that is! I'm sure; it seems even love could start rather hastily, now. 金星のダンスを踊りたい 金星のダンスを踊りたい このぼくのゆるやかなスーサイド つきあってくれよ　アンタがさぁ！ : I want to dance the dance of Venus; I want to dance the dance of Venus! This slow-paced suicide of mine-- go along with it, now! You there, come on! でもなんだかんだ難しい 金星のダンスは難しいんだ ねえ　ぼくにもステップ教えて頂戴！ えっ？　無理ですか　そーですか : But it's rather difficult; the dance of Venus is a difficult one. Hey, please teach me these steps, too! Huh? You can't? Is that so... （おっおーおっおーおおー） （おっおーおっおーおおー） : (woah-oh-- woah-oh-- oh-oh) (woah-oh-- woah-oh-- oh-oh) 見ようも見まねで踊るのさ あなたも綻びを見せてよ : By watching others, and doing as they do, I dance; You too, now-- show me how you come apart at the seams! （おっおーおっおーおおー） （おっおーおっおーおおー） : (woah-oh-- woah-oh-- oh-oh) (woah-oh-- woah-oh-- oh-oh) この曲が終われば　誰が誰 金星のダンスで　オーデオーナイ！ : When this song ends, then who is who? The dance of Venus; all day, all night! 一回こっきりの　シューティングスター それを　なんとも容易く　何度もやっちゃって ドキドキしたこの感情も あなたにとっては日常みたいだ : A shooting star that happens only once-- I've done that so many times quite easily. Feelings like this that pound within my heart seem to be an everyday occurrence for you. 大失敗　絡まった心が勘違った アンタの姿は　偶像だ！ 今夜もどこかで　ダンス　ダンス　ダンスな パーリーナイ : A big mistake-- mixed up in it, I got the wrong idea-- You look like an idol; (up on a pedestal!) Tonight, too, somewhere-- we'll dance, dance, it’s another dancing party night. あー　ぼくはもう悟ったんだ どうせ　かりそめの世界さ これ、気づいてるぼくだけが 特別になり得そう！ : Ah, I've realized it now; at any rate, this world is short-lived. Noticing this, it seems that I alone could become something special! 金星のダンスは恥ずかしい 金星のダンスは恥ずかしいんだ 傍から見れば可笑しな踊りとは 知りながら　ダンス＆ダンス : The dance of Venus, it's embarrassing; the dance of Venus is so embarrassing. With how strange it seems, to others looking on; even while knowing that, I dance and dance. 金星のダンスをやめにしたい 金星のダンスをやめにしたい ねぇ　ぼくが生き急ぐスーサイド 救ってくれよ　アンタがさぁ！ : I want to stop this dance of Venus-- I want to stop this dance of Venus! Hey, living my life fast, this suicide of mine-- save me from it, now! You there, come on! でもやっぱダンスを踊れたら 金星のダンスを踊れたらさ、 あなたはぼくと踊ってくれますか？ えっ！　今ならいーんですか : But after all, if I could still dance this dance, if I could dance the dance of Venus, would you dance along with me? Huh! Is that okay, for now? （おっおーおっおーおおー） （おっおーおっおーおおー） : (woah-oh-- woah-oh-- oh-oh) (woah-oh-- woah-oh-- oh-oh) 見ようも見まねで踊るのさ あなたも綻びを見せてよ : By watching others, and doing as they do, I dance; You too, now-- show me how you come apart at the seams! （おっおーおっおーおおー） （おっおーおっおーおおー） : (woah-oh-- woah-oh-- oh-oh) (woah-oh-- woah-oh-- oh-oh) この曲が終われば　誰が誰 金星のダンスで　オーデオーナイ！ : When this song ends, then who is who? The dance of Venus; all day, all night! Category:Blog posts